I've Just Seen A Face
by ecc309
Summary: Diana is a girl who is not such a big fan of the Beatles. She keeps having encounters with a strange and familiar man. These moments are to quick to find out who he is but what happens when she starts falling for him? Please R&R! (: {)


Diana's POV

I got up out of bed and got dressed for work. I put on a light blue top and a nice dark blue skirt. I sat down at my vanity and brushed through my red think wavy hair and put it in a bun. I put on some red lipstick and a little eye shadow and slid my brown glasses on my face as I look at myself in the mirror.

"Well as usually this is as good as it's gonna get" I said aloud to myself. I stood up and grabbed my purse and I walked out of my house. As I walked down the road I passed the music store, there was Beatles stuff everywhere inside. I didn't see why everyone freaked out so much about the Beatles, I mean their no different from me but you don't see people fawning over me and asking me to play my music live... I looked at all the girls inside ripping the records from each other and sighed, it was sad really to see all of these people act this way to one another. I kept walking and got to the book store I worked at. As I stepped inside the little bell rang. I walked up to the desk and went through the little door and set my purse on the shelf underneath. I sighed and realized I just had to stand up again to go shelf the books so that's what I did. I walked over and started to put the books up in order being so used to doing this I started to stare off into space. I started thinking about my song I was almost done writing at home I just needed lyrics for the last verse and then I was done! That was my last song on my first album. I was trying to think of what I could do for that last line when I heard the bell ring and I snapped out of my thoughts. A tall man walked up to the counter and looked around, he looked very familiar and suspicious I stepped out from behind the book shelf.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound paranoid by his appearance.

"Yes, I'm looking for a book" he said with a think accent.

"Well you've come to the right place" I said with obvious sarcasm.

"You make me think of me mate" he said with a chuckle. I frowned at him and walked closer to him. He looked so familiar! I knew him I was sure of that I just couldn't put my finger on it... that accent... after what seemed like forever of me staring at him, which turned out to only be a couple of seconds, I got the nerve to ask him if I knew him.

"Have we met before?" He grinned at me.

"I don't believe so but I'm sure you know me." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" His smile faded and he frowned a bit.

"Uh.. nothing forget it." He said as if he had just remembered something. "About the book, it's for me mate, but I'm pretty sure I know where something good for him would be so I won't bother you anymore." And with that he walked away from me and started looking through the books. I sat down and stared at him as he looked through books. I know him... I know I do! Then he walked up and placed a book down on the counter.

"That's one of me favorites he'd like it" he said fiddling with the cover. I was to busy trying to figure out who he was to look at the cover and see what book it was. I gave him the book and he walked out when the bell rang I came back and realized how rude I must have seemed staring like that but he seemed almost used to it... it was strange. Once I got off my shift I went home changed into something more comfortable, grabbed my lyric sheet for my song and went to the park to see if I could get some inspiration. I walked down the sidewalk, it was only a couple of blocks down so there was no point in taking my car. When I got there I sat down on the bench next to the pond and started thinking. I sang the song over and over again in my head hoping that it would just come to me. It wasn't working every time I would sing it through I never could keep going with the next line. I just needed to sing it out loud maybe that would help but I can't not in public. Then a male voice behind me started singing it (obviously reading over my shoulder) I whipped around to see the same man that came in the book store. He finished and I was appalled by his sweet sounding voice with my song.

"Lovely song you got there, love" he said sitting down next to me. I had my eyes wide open in awe. He chuckled at me. "Do you write often?"

"Well I- I do! I'm actually writing an album right now this is my last song I just can't find the words for this last verse!" I said looking down at my paper in frustration.

"Well maybe I-" some guy in the distance cut him off.

"Hey! Come on we've been waiting for you!" The other familiar looking man said.

"Ok! I'm coming! Sorry bye, love" he got up and slowly walked over to the man. Then the other man childishly ran away, and the guy I met slowly followed... I had a very strange feeling about him...


End file.
